Missing: Keitai
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: Hinata loses her cellphone in the library and finds it when an anonymous person calls... You can fall in love without knowing the identity and the looks of a person. Oneshot. AU NxH


**This is an adaptation of the movie 'Koizora' (more like the start of the movie) which was a written by a woman named Mika. Rest be assured, it's rated K+ so it won't have the 'mature themes' it has in the movie. **

**This is dedicated to HikariKetsueki to whom I promised to dedicate a story to.**

**Disclaimer: The most traditional non-creative disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I also won't take (all of) the credit of the plot.**

* * *

"Ne, Hinata-chan! Did you know Sasuke-kun is in the swimming team?" cooed Sakura as the two girls were eating lunch in their classroom. Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she knew; the pinkie had reminded her of this fact everyday. Hinata didn't understand Sakura's attraction towards the male. Truth be told, she hated Sasuke and his friends, they acted like they owned everything, including you.

_Speaking of the devil…_

Uchiha Sasuke and his best friend walked into their classroom.

"KYYAAAA, he's walking towards us!!" Sakura screamed, strangling Hinata.

_What a horrible way to die. _

"AHHHH!" squealed Sakura. "He's coming into the classroom and looking in this direction!"

_Hardly surprising. _

Suddenly the grip on Hinata's neck loosened and Hinata found herself standing beside Sakura who was batting her eyelashes faster than the speed of light.

Sasuke walked arrogantly towards the pair.

"Uchiha Sasuke from 1-C do you know me?" he said with a smirk, looking at Hinata.

Hinata shook her head and looked towards the ground, backing away.

"Then let's trade cell phone numbers."

"I'll trade with you!" screamed Sakura.

Hinata saw her chance and backed away quickly, bumping into the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's best friend. Their eyes met for a moment before she rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

"Not here," Hinata said as she emptied the contents of her school bag onto her desk. "Not here, not here." With each 'not here' Hinata's voice became more and more desperate.

"Do you want me to try call you again?" asked Sakura.

"Yea."

"I'm calling." Sakura said.

Hinata stood up from her crouching position.

"Ah, I know! I probably dropped it when I was in the library."

* * *

Hinata searched everywhere, underneath desks and on chairs but there was no trace of it. Suddenly she paused, maybe she was hallucinating, but her cell phone was ringing! Hinata slowly traced where the sound came from. On a book-shelf, her cell phone sat there innocently, playing its tune.

Hinata grabbed it. "Thanks, Sakura. I've found it."

"I appreciate the thank you, but I'm not Sakura." said a male voice.

Hinata frowned. "Who's this?"

"Secret." a playful voice replied.

"See you at tomorrow, Hinata-chan."

The mysterious stranger hung up on her,

Hinata checked to see if this number matched any of her contacts, to her immense surprise and annoyance, all her contacts were deleted. Anger flaring, she redialed the mysterious caller, preparing to scream his head off.

"What is it?" the voice asked.

"Uh… I-I am the owner of this cell phone." croaked Hinata, Her anger and determination draining away like the flushing of a toilet, she was never good at communicating.

Hinata clenched her fists. "All my contacts are deleted."

"Yah, I know. I deleted them for you."

"Why?!" Hinata cried.

"Does losing those numbers mean that much to you? If the person really wanted to talk to you, they would definitely call you. Talk to ya' soon, Hinata-chan."

For the second time the mystery caller hung up on her.

* * *

_Boom boom la la la…_

Hinata answered her cell phone.

"Why do you keep calling me?" Hinata cried, no longer shy with this mysterious caller, "Don't you have any friends? You don't have any friends right?"

"Of course, I do. You're my friend."

Hinata began strangling the air pretending it was the caller's neck; the mysterious caller always gave her violent tendencies.

"If I'm your friend then shouldn't I at least know your name?"

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Really?" said Hinata suddenly listening attentively.

'Are you interested in me? Oh I'm blushing now." cried the caller melo-dramatically.

"No!" said Hinata denying it, "I just think that it's unfair."

"Alright. My name is… Secret." the sentence ended with a carefree laugh.

"So what do you like?" said the mysterious caller.

"Hmmmm." Hinata pondered. "I like flowers, and… an empty library."

"So easy to please."

"So what do you like?" asked Hinata.

"I'll tell you another time."

"Then describe what you look like."

"Okay. I have super cool spiky hair-"

"Wait," said Hinata, "let me get a drawing pad.

The end product didn't resemble a human at all. Hinata blamed it on his describing skills, not her artistic sense.

"Well what about the inside. What are you like on the inside?"

"Well I'm a very kind and nice person. I even returned a missing cell phone." the mysterious caller laughed.

* * *

Hinata was reading a book when her cell phone rang. It was him again. Despite herself, and whatever denials she made; she enjoyed talking to this mysterious stranger. She didn't feel intimidated or embarrassed because whatever happened the stranger would laugh his care-free laugh and put her to ease,

"Yo." She said cheerfully.

* * *

"It's getting late." said Hinata sleepily,

"It's getting EARLY." came the retort. "Look out of your window. The sun has already risen."

_Wow, I talked to a stranger for a whole night! _

Hinata put her hand to her mouth.

_On a cell phone too! I can't bear to see the telephone bill…_

"Look outside your window. Do you see that trail of white smoke?" the voice asked. "Take a picture of it; this will be our first morning together."

"Okay." Said Hinata, "I'll hang up now, see ya."

"Bye. Oh yeah, tomorrow is your birthday right? Meet me at lunch on the rooftop."

Hinata looked out of her window. A white slash was drawn across the sky,

_Click_

Hinata smiled sleepily.

* * *

"What is up with you!" screeched Sakura. "You haven't been concentrating in class at all, and look," Sakura traced the panda circles on Hinata's eyes. "You're always tired, it's like you've been on the phone with someone for the whole night."

Hinata gulped.

_Women's intuition sure is powerful. _

"So," asked Sakura slyly, "who is it?"

Hinata pretending to be nonchalant yawned. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you like someone don't you?" Sakura wagged her little finger.

"I don't even know his name."

"So you do like a person! What does he look like?"

Hinata sighed glumly, "I don't know that either."

"Are you sure he isn't a pedophile or something?"

Hinata gave Sakura a weird look.

"He told me to meet him on the rooftop tomorrow at lunch."

"Ah!" said Sakura, her eyes filled with curiosity, "Maybe he'll give you a present."

"Maybe."

* * *

Hinata waited on the rooftop, when she heard footsteps her heart pounded and she whirled around excitedly.

It was Uzumaki Naruto.

_Oh. He's probably meeting his girlfriend or something. _

Hinata sighed as she turned her back towards Naruto. Where was her mysterious caller?

Naruto walked towards her. Hinata turned around, distinctly uncomfortable, backing away from him.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto said in a voice that she had gotten so familiar of. Hinata turned away, trying not to show her disappointment.

_No, it's not him. It can't be!_

Naruto opened his cell phone and showed Hinata a picture, it was the trailing white smoke.

"Do you know how I am now?"

Hinata ignored him.

"Here," Naruto said. "Happy birthday." in Naruto's hand were a bunch of flowers.

Hinata stared at him.

"You're not the person I talked to."

"Why won't you believe me?" frowned Naruto.

"Hinata turned away. "Because the flowers are too sad, if you really did talk to me you'd know that."

* * *

As Hinata walked home, she saw Naruto hoisting a bag over his shoulder, and on his hands were something that looked suspiciously like gloves. Her curiosity triggered, Hinata followed him.

_Maybe he's burying a dead body!_

Hinata's imagination ran wildly.

Naruto stopped by a flower bed and began digging with a spade, he placed the flower that was supposedly Hinata's present and planted it. Naruto emptied the bag of fertilizer onto the plant.

"You'll kill the flowers like that."

"Oh, hello, Hyuugan-san."

_What happened to Hinata-chan?_

"But I gave them a lot of fertilizer." Naruto turned the garden hose on watering the plant., Hinata's heart beat faster.

_It really is him._

"If I told you my name in the beginning, would you talk to me?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Hinata hesitated.

"Didn't think so either."

Naruto turned to face Hinata, "I'll answer the question from before. About what I like," Naruto paused. "What I like, maybe even love…

Is you."

Naruto flicked the hose towards the direction of Hinata and laughed his trade-mark laughed when she shied away.

"The flowers weren't your birthday present. Look up Hinata-chan. Rainbow."

Hinata looked up.

The hose made a rainbow.

Naruto smiled, "It's my present to you. Happy birthday, Hinata."

* * *

**Review!! If you don't I'll eat you!**


End file.
